


Why not

by lprock



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Chess, Erik is Evil, First Time, M/M, Poor Charles, in a good way, really poor charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/pseuds/lprock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why does anyone have to be naked?” Charles asked. It wasn’t the right moment or the right place to listen that suggestion, especially, coming from someone who was a bit shy with Charles from the beginning – and not to mention that this mutant was polite but so grumpy, and so stubborn sometimes- .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why not

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> this is a short fic that was born thank to this ask on tumblr  
> http://l-p-r-o-c-k.tumblr.com/post/147775798850/haha-these-prompts-are-waaaay-too-easy-to
> 
> thank you Lulu :)
> 
> I want to thank to sillysherlokian for the beta.

“Why does anyone have to be naked?” Charles asked. It wasn’t the right moment or the right place to listen that suggestion, especially, coming from someone who was a bit shy with Charles from the beginning – and not to mention that this mutant was polite but so grumpy, and so stubborn sometimes- .

Charles couldn’t understand why Erik was seriously ready to play chess in the CIA installations, with many people always around, living in rooms with open doors all the time.

But, what the hell… Erik can use his wonderful powers to be sure that the doors will be permanently blocked.

Charles sighs a breath of… resignation and anticipation - and a bit (or lot) excitement.

But really, in what moment had he accepted it?

It was a quiet Saturday night in the CIA - they will use Cerebro the next Monday to find mutants.

Erik and Charles were alone in the installations - who knows where is Raven, maybe with Hank- Charles was trying to keep his mind out of this madness.

Erik suggests that to challenge their mutual concentration in chess, and because Charles is a telepath, someone has to be naked to balance the game.

It has been how long? Five, ten minutes since Erik was in the bathroom?

Charles was nervously sitting on the bed. Why he was nervous?

Erik had said chess, an innocent game of chess, naked.

That did not have to end in sex, or did it?

The very idea of sex with Erik unleashed his thoughts. Erk, the mutant who he barely knew … the mutant from the first moment caught Charles in his mind.

Charles never, never in all his years touching minds had felt so much … need.

Charles was attracted by that mind. He felt that was where he belonged.

It was a powerful and enigmatic place, all that wonderfully undiscovered, with lights and shadows.

Charles wanted to know his mind more than anything, therefore, had decided to continue with the CIA.

Charles was in the sterile room. Who the hell put so much metal everywhere?

Charles’s thoughts, and lust, were spinning when Charles looked up.

Erik stood before him absolutely naked.

At that time, any thought that was more or less coherent, flees charles head. and everything was a mess.

“Why the surprise?” Erik asked arrogantly. "I told you clearly that someone had to be naked for the other not to focus his powers to read the adversary.”

Charles couldn't talk, he couldn't think.

He could only go over with his eyes, every centimeter of exposed skin.

He did not want to use his telepathy, but could clearly feel the blatant intent of his opponent.

Charles felt his emotions in red: red of passion and desire.

“As it is obvious, the only telepath in this room is you Charles,” Erik whispered, sitting in front of Charles in the other bed.

The chess pieces floated in the air. Were they were made of metal? Who cares?

The pieces fell onto chessboard in the middle of both of them.

“Now, who will place the first move?” Erik said.

Charles felt that Erik was putting his feelings in control. Erik tried hard not to show his excitement, because of his nakedness exposing every part of him.

“What?” Erik asked. “Perhaps the telepath has forgotten to use his lips?”

Everything was clear to Charles at that time. Without a doubt, he smiled to himself, sure that movement was what he was going to do.

Slowly, he put his fingers to his temple. He stared at Erik and now they were both naked.

Erik smiled with surprise admiring the body of Charles.

With a flick of his hand, the chess pieces flew across the room.

Erik jumped onto Charles and covered his body on the bed.

“I appreciate the illusion. But I’d be pleased to take that clothing, millionaire scientist,” Erik said between kisses and caresses.

“I am pleased that the terms of chess, are clear now,” Charles said.

“Now, who should top?” He asked and both smiled at what would be a long night to discover each other's movements.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crazy hehehe  
> thank you for read and I will appreciate if you have any comments.  
> Lots of love


End file.
